Ness and Ninten: 'Best' Partners Ever
by PsychicInu
Summary: Ness and Ninten are best friends, though that doesn't mean they always get along. There is always ONE THING that keeps them from being such great and amazing friends and partners...in crime. Of course, Ness almost gets arrested and Ninten is the cops' best friend but...you get the point!
1. When they play Chess

**Inu: a true story of two great friends of mine, and what the other Alternates call the 'Best Friend Duo of Weirdness', those two are…Alternate Ness and Alternate Ninten!**

**~START~**

When they play chess, anything could happen…

"Okay, pick a partner for chess!" The teacher announced. Automatically, there was Ness and Ninten already in line together. They always played chess together, no one knew why. "Remember level zero!"

"Friggin' level zero…" Ninten muttered. "YOU CAN'T SILENCE ME!" The teacher gave him a look and he became quiet.

"So you turned in the chess form?" Ness asked, Ninten nodded.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Ninten laughed. "I got it all under control!...sometimes!"

The two went in the library and got a chess board, then starting their silent game of chess. The game was REALLY slow and they consentrated…somewhat. Exclude the fact when they wanted to murder each other for taking pieces. Let's actually see how this game went!

First off, Ness' queen was taken by Ninten, Ness gave him a look. Ninten only shrugged and continued to enjoy messing around with the piece while he played the game with the other. A little later, Ness took some revenge by taking a bishop from Ninten, or as Ninten called them the 'Ness and Lucas' of the game board. "You killed yourself!" Ninten laughed, using his telepathy on his friend.

"No, that was Lucas!" Ness stated.

"Wrong~! Ness is the one on the dark squares, Lucas is over here in front of Link!" Ninten smirked. Link was the king of Ninten's set, as he didn't like just calling them 'king' or 'pawn', they HAD to have names.

"Well whatever! Now that's Lucas!" Ness growled.

"So youre going to kill our other friend!?" Ninten asked. "I think Claus would kill you first!" He smirked as his 'Claus', or his rook, took out a knight. "REVENGE OF NESS!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M THE ENEMY!" Ness shouted and slapped Ninten upside the head slightly.

"Ow! Mean!" Ninten smiled. "I was talking about the Ness I actually like!"

"Ninten, dude, I am the only Ness you know!" Ness sighed. Telapathy was great! They could still talk and the teacher never knew!

"Ness, dude, you aren't a bishop." Ninten smirked and patted his friend's head. Ness growled outloud. "Haha, what did I do?"

"Shut up Ninten!" Ness smirked. "Because I'm going to win!"

"What? No you are-"

"Checkmate." Ness smirked. Ninten stared at the bored, amazed that his friend was able to beat him. Ninten slapped Ness on the arm lightly and glared.

"I just wasn't paying attention!" Ninten made an excuse for his loss. The two were very competitive so Ninten never wanted to lose. He was fine losing to Lucas, Claus, and Travis, but Ness? Yeah, no. That DOES NOT happen in Ninten's world.

"Uh-huh, suuure Ninten!" Ness rolled his eyes.

"Okay, everyone reset your chess boards!" The teacher announced, meaning class was over and Ninten didn't get to murder the crap out of Ness.

Then again, that's just what happens when they play chess.

**~END~**

**Inu: yup, they're retards, but I don't mind. And I do know Alternate Travis in which Sni wishes she knew Travis!**


	2. When They're at Lunch

**Inu: back for more Ness and Ninten randomness…woo!**

**~START~**

Twelve o'clock, that meant lunch. Of course, Ness and Ninten didn't have the same class at this time, so Ninten waited for Ness everyday.

Ness' class finally came to the cafeteria, and Ninten smiled. "Final-freaking-ly! I was starving! You could of made me die from starvation!" Ninten over exaggerated. Ness rolled his eyes.

"Then let's not waste time!" Ness suggested.

"What if I want to though?" Ninten asked.

"Don't change the scenario!" Ness growled.

"But-"

"I SAID DON'T CHANGE THE DANG SCENARIO!" Ness shouted somewhat quietly.

"Okay…" Ninten mumbled. "By the way, I got a mystery lunch! I didn't pack it myself!"

"Bet you twenty-bucks that theres a sandwich in there," Claus smirked as he, Lucas, and Travis by some mysterious force, ended up right across the table.

"Well…I don't have twenty-bucks so you get…this Poptart!" Ninten smiled, throwing the Poptart at Claus.

"I'm right in front of you! Why did you throw it!?" Claus growled.

"Is that something to wonder? He is Ninten after all," Lucas shrugged.

"And he's got some awesome naturally artificial juice!" Ness added, pointing out the label on Ninten's juice that said 'Natural ` Artificial'

"His juice is drunk and needs to go home," Travis smiled.

"No! The juice is going to the pit of death!...when I get thirsty!" Ninten smirked. "Anyways, I don't want this sandwich, Ness catch!" Ninten threw the sandwich at Ness, which he caught and Ness looked at the sandwich.

"What kind of sandwich is this? Poison flavored!?" Ness asked.

"No, it's from our sandwich maker. Because when you're too lazy to do it yourself, get the sandwich maker! Usually works for cheese sandwiches only!" Ninten laughed.

"Woah, wait—what!?" Ness exclaimed. "You have a sandwich maker!?"

"Yeah…?" Ninten responded.

"Dude, you've been to his house more than we have, how did you not know that?" Travis asked.

"I didn't even know that existed!" Ness sighed.

"Well, it does! Now get over it, and eat the sandwich or I will slap you…with…this napkin!" Ninten threatened.

"No! I don't wanna!" Ness crossed his arms, but then he took the napkin and ripped it up.

"Why are you such a piece of beef jerky!?" Ninten asked in a really high pitched voice.

"What the crap, dude!? Oh friggin' bananas!" Claus laughed. "That voice is so stupid its funny!"

"You're so stupid that you're funny too!" Travis smirked. Claus glared at Travis. The sad thing was that because Lucas was between the two, Travis couldn't be brutally *cough* not really *cough* beaten…until recess.

Before anything else was said, a whistle blew. That meant lunch was over. "I know someone is going to mess up today!" The teacher shouted.

"Can it not be me today!?" Ninten asked, the teacher glared at him, so he took off his bandana. "I'm Ness!"

Ness looked at him and slapped him. "You are not me! You aren't awesome enough!"

"Hey, Coach~! There's an imposter!" Ninten, or 'Ness', shouted. The teacher sighed.

"Ness, Ninten…will you two be quiet or no recess!" The teacher threatened.

"I don't want a Reese's Pieces!" Ninten growled. "Can I have an Oreo?"

"You had some for lunch!" Ness pointed out.

"The more the…tastier!" Ninten smiled.

The teacher sighed again, "Just go to recess…"

"Yes ma'am!" The two saluted and went outside, in which Ninten pur his bandana back on.

"You're getting me a sandwich maker whether you like it or not."

"Hm…how about no?"

**~END~**

**Inu: another chapter done! This series is extremely fun to write so expect more, I've planned several chapters already!**


	3. When They're At A Tournament

**Inu: weird, but not as weird. I'm kinda busy-ish with projects and have some Writer's Block so...stories are sorta on Hiatus you could say?**

**~START~**

A chess tournament, what could possibly go wrong? It can't be worse than chess practice.

"Okay so...where are we going?" Ninten asked.

"Some school, we have to go to the cafeteria." Ness replied. Ninten nodded. School only had a few minutes left until they got to ride the bus.

School ended a little later (like I said) and they went to the cafeteria. "I don't wanna ride the bus..." Ninten muttered, putting his head down. Ness looked over at his friend and laughed.

"I ride the bus everyday! Nothing's wrong with it!" Ness smiled, Ninten shook his head.

"You don't know that. What if some psycho killer is on the bus?" Ninten stated.

"But aren't you already going on the bus yourself, Ninten?" Travis asked.

"I'm not a psycho killer!" Ninten protested.

"Wanna bet on that?" Travis smirked, sitting in front of the two.

"Nah, I'm good..." Ninten muttered.

"Well, with the grand 'Ninten's Knife', I think lots of people consider you a psychotic killer." Lucas added.

"With his multiple knives." Claus corrected his brother.

"I only threaten people with them a little!" Ninten pointed out. Before the conversation continued, the teacher told everyone to be quiet and they got on the bus. For some reason, the bus monitor put Ninten on the other side.

"Well, Ninten is on the weird side." Claus laughed. That is, until the bus monster put Claus next to Ninten.

"Welcome to the weird side, we have Oreos. Only problem is all the Oreos are mine." Ninten smiled.

"Shut up Ninten." Claus growled.

~TIME SKIP~

"Okay, everyone! Good luck and have fun!" The coach smiled. "Also have manners."

Ninten raised his hand. "Does that mean that we have to move the pieces with our pinky up?" Ninten asked.

"No. Ninten, you know what I mean." The teacher sighed.

"Okay then..." Ninten muttered then turned to Ness. "Do you know what he means?"

"Nope!" Ness smiled.

"He means be nice." Lucas stated.

"Thanks Lucas!" The both of them exclaimed.

A little later, everyone was seated and playing chess. Ninten had a very silent game, which was kinda awkward to him, Ness, on the other hand, was very talkative. "Checkmate." Ninten stated. The teacher came over and checked off that Ninten won and then just let him chill there.

a lady came around a bit later after Ness finished his game and she really made things weird. Except the fact she told them of snacks which Ninten replied with a 'heck yeah!' and practically jumping out of his chair, as for Ness...he just nodded and stayed seated.

"C'mon NessuDesu! There's food!" Ninten smiled, having to drag his friend out of the chair to he snack table. "Dang...no Oreos."

"Like there would be, you'd eat them all!" Ness pointed out.

"Wow...you still talk!" Ninten exclaimed. "I thought you lost your voice so fast or something!"

"No, I'm just really shy..." Ness sighed.

"Well...stop it!" Ninten growled, though he didn't seem angry at all since he was getting like one million sugar cookies. "Come!" Ninten grabbed Ness' wrist and practically dragged him (again) to the next room.

"Took you guys long enough!" Travis smirked. "How'd it go?"

"I won!" Ninten smiled.

"I lost." Ness muttered.

"Well, better luck next round?" Travis smiled, his attempts at being supportive weren't very great. Just like Ninten, he wasn't the most supportive and nice person of the group. "I won my game, and so did Luc...wherever he went..."

"Right here." Lucas sighed, surprising the crap outta Travis.

A second later, Claus came in. "I won."

"So...Ness is the only loser we got?" Ninten smirked. "I ain't surprised."

"Shut up Ninten!" Ness growled. Ninten could only laugh at his friends anger before the coaches called for round two.

Ninten, again, finished his game fairly fast...though he lost because the chips distracted him. Ness, Ninten really didn't know, but he'd sure ask tomorrow! "You're leaving early!" Ness stated.

"Yeah, I'm a busy person! People to see, places to go!" Ninten laughed. "By that, I mean gym leaders and the Pokemon League."

"Well, whatever ya at school Ninten." Ness smiled.

"Yes. Tomorrow! Unless I don't go or something...cuz that's a possibility..." Ninten muttered. "Okay, bye NessuDesu!"

It was a pretty random tournament day, though it wasn't as random as chess practice, it was fun!

**~END~**

**Inu: and done. That's a chapter! And there's so many planned out that I gotta write a lot...so...yeah**


	4. When They're At The PK Party!

**Inu: finally getting another chapter out after school, writer's block, laziness, and having people over every weekend...**

**~START~**

"Okay, stand in line and stay level zero!" The teacher shouted. Ninten sighed and Ness stayed still and silent. "Ninten! Come on!"

Ninten nodded and dragged Ness with him. "Why don't you stay here...with this tree?"

Ness shook his head. "No, I'm good! I'll go with you!" Ness laughed and he got into the car with Ninten.

"Ninten, say hi to Fabian." Ninten's mom smiled.

"Screw you Fabian!" Ninten smirked and sat down, putting his stuff on the ground of the car.

"Ninten!" Ninten's mom scolded, Ninten only rolled his eyes. Ness and Ninten had a random conversation about trees and other random things until they arrived at Ninten's house.

"My house!" Ninten exclaimed and got out, then he closed the door, locking Ness inside. Ninten laughed and opened the door.

"I swear Ninten!"Ness threatened. Ninten smiled and closed the door again, then opened it.

"I could like...kill your legs right now or something!" Ninten laughed, Ness growled.

"Don't you dare!" Ness growled as he got out.

"To my room!" Ninten stated and ran to his room, trying to lock Ness out of it. Sadly, Ness was a bit stronger than Ninten since Ninten was a bit too tired from sleep loss. "God dang it Ness!"

"Oh my god look! A PS Vita!" Ness pointed out. He grabbed the small console and tried to turn it on, but failed.

"I have to change the memory card! This is the eight gig one, I need the sixteen gig one!" Ninten stated, taking out a box that had Jak and Daxter Collection on it, he opened it and took out a tiny memory card. He switched his current memory card with the one he took out then turned on the PS Vita. The normal Playstation symbol appeared and then a warning message until it told the time and day. Ninten then helped Ness choose a game, in which Ness immediately chose Project Diva f.

"Yay! Miku!" Ness exclaimed, he clicked on some stuff and started playing, then failed.

"It's hard, it's always hard..." Ninten mumbled.

"When's Lucas coming?" Ness asked. Ninten shrugged.

"I could text hi—"

"Yes."

"Okay..." Ninten grabbed his phone, going through the contacts and selecting Lucas. Afterwards, he sent Lucas a text and put his phone up.

'From: Ninten

To: Lucas

When are you coming, Ness is complaining!'

A few minutes later, there was a reply.

'From: Lucas

To: Ninten

Never. I decided not to come.'

Ninten growled.

'From: Ninten

To: Lucas

Uh-huh, like Lucas uses punctuation during his texts Claus!'

'From: Lucas

To: Ninten

Okay, fine! It's Claus, god dang it! Anyways, I'm just using Luc's phone in the car...we're like five minutes from your place then I'll be rid of my younger twin!'

'From: Ninten

To: Lucas

That's mean'

"By the way Ness, Claus told me about five minutes." Ninten smiled.

"Wait—I thought you were texting Lucas!" Ness exclaimed. "I'm so confused!"

"Well...Claus has Lucas' phone!" Ninten stated. Ninten's phone vibrated and he looked at it.

'From: Lucas

To: Ninten

How long does it take for you to open a door?'

'From: Ninten

To: Lucas

Well Lucas, there's a thing called a doorbell...'

A few seconds later, Lucas randomly popped in the room. "There's also a thing called teleportation."

"Well...why didn't you do that earlier!?" Ness asked.

"Didn't feel like it." Lucas shrugged.

Ninten sighed. "Whatever, cuz...PK Party."

Ness and lLucas smiled before singing, "It's a PK Party~!"

"No!" Ninten growled. "Anyways, what shall we do?"

"Feed Mii!" Ness suggested and walked to the living room, Turing on Ninten's WiiU and putting in Wii Party U.

"Okay...?" Ninten sighed and followed his friends.

~AFTER THEY ATE SOME AWESOME VIRTUAL FOOD~

"Okay. Now what?" Lucas asked.

"Dunno..." Ness sighed.

"Ninten! I'm hungry!" Lucas complained.

"Well, we can't barbecue without my dad..." Ninten told the blond. Lucas groaned.

"Come on! When is he coming home?" Lucas asked.

"He said he would be here early, after I had a great conversation with him..." Ninten smiled.

~EARLIER THAT DAY~

"Dad! Mom already bought corn!" Ninten growled. "No, corn! You know, this weird things called kernels that are on a stick which people call cobs? Yeah, those things!" Ness laughed at how Ninten talked to his dad. "Oh yeah! When are you comin' home? Better be early or I'm stealing your coke...I'll steal it either way actually so...yeah."

~PRESENT TIME~

"NINTEN'S FIRST!" Ninten shouted. He ran around he living room like a random idiot until Lucas asked for him to start. "Okay! Hello, Wacdonald's I want...a burger...and some ice cream...and a soda!"

"Okay, Ness you're up!" Lucas called. Ness looked up and smiled.

"Okay, this burger, a hot dog, vanilla ice cream, some orange juice and yeah..." Ness told 'the cashier'.

"Yay!" Lucas shouted. He gave everyone their food correctly and ended the game. They played for a little more, going to Startruck's as well as Wacdonald's again. Everyone got their turn as the cashier, exclude the fact the game randomly chose Lucas like three times.

Ninten's Dad came home a little later in which Ninten gave him a sarcastic 'Welcome home!' and sent him outside to cook immediately.

A bit later, the food was done. "Food! There's corn, and corn, and corn, and corn...and corn..." Ninten smiled.

A while later, well...after Lucas ate ten million corns...they walked to the park. "Hills!" Lucas exclaimed, running around on the hills.

"Psycho much?" Ness asked.

"Who cares? Hills are awesome!" Ninten shrugged. "Now, this way!" They kept walking until they reached a pond, with a hill, and a stage behind the hill.

"Hills!" Lucas exclaimed, rolling down before he hit himself. "I'm okay!"

"That's my taunt!" Ness laughed. "You're always being clumsy Lucas!"

"I know~! It's awesome!" Lucas beamed.

"Psychos, psychos, calm." Ninten smirked.

"Says the one who brought his Wii Fit meter." Ness rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, I don't need the weight loss, you do. Would you like the pedometer Ness?" Ninten teased. Ness, obviously angered, only sighed. The three played on the hills for quite.a while, even going to the stage that resided by the hills and playing on it. They even went to the pond that was by there, tempting Ness to lay down on a picnic table; he actually did it. Eventually, it began to get dark, so the three decided to go back.

"Yo Ninten!" Ninten's dad called, driving on his dirt bike; if you would call it that.

"Wassup, Dad?" Ninten smiled.

"Go home." He stated.

"No Dad, we're totally going to like...Snowman or screw it, let's go to Fourside!" Ninten joked.

"Yeah, yeah." His dad rolled his eyes. "I'll beat you there."

"Frick no you won't!" Ninten growled, running ahead of everyone.

"Should we go after him?" Lucas asked.

"We are going to the same place..." Ness shrugged, the two walking along. By the time the two reached the house, Ninten was completely out of breath.

"Dear Giegue! Haven't ran this much since I didn't have enough Psychic Points to use 4th D-Slip!" The Oreo loving boy complained, nearly collapsing from tiredNess. It would've been a great idea for him to sleep the night before.

"Well, we should go inside." Ness suggested.

"While it's still a PK Party~!" Lucas sang.

"No!" Ninten shouted, opening the door and jumping onto his couch. "Gah, this couch is so awesome~!"

"Video games?" Lucas suggested. The two black haired psychics nodded. "I call cashier." And with that, they played Wii Party U and other random games until the PK Party ended.

**~END~**

**Inu: well, I have this and two other chapters on hold because of school and things. But yeah, it'll be great, I write every time I'm not busy so yeah**


	5. Lucas and Ninten: Best Partners Ever!

**Inu: finally back for more idiotic adventures with Ninten and Ne—I mean, Lucas! Ness...died in a hole. A very deep hole. Nah, he's fine, he'll be making a return but let's give Lucas the spotlight for a bit, shall we?**

**~START~**

Saturday, did they get any better? No, they didn't. Mainly because Ninten always had homework! That's besides the point today though, because Lucas was coming over, yay! Only Claus was stubborn enough not to come. Ding dong~! Ninten looked up from his 3DS, setting the Pikachu infested console on his table. Of course, Ninten's mother beat him to the door though. "Oh, hi Lucas!" She smiled. "Ninten, come here!"

"Wassup?" Ninten greeted, using his normal ganaster like greeting he'd gotten from Teddy.

"Hey Nin!" Lucas beamed.

"What do we do now?" Ninten asked, Lucas only giving a shrug. "Didn't you make a list?"

"I did!" Lucas laughed, pulling out his phone. "Okay, first: check out Ninten's new trampoline." The two walked outside, giving a friendly greeting to Mick before arriving at the trampoline. "It's beautiful! Second: try out Ninten's new trampoline!" The blond got into the bouncy contraption, jumping **up** and down. "Come on Nin!"

"I'm coming!" Ninten stated, also getting onto the trampoline. The two being similar weights made it so each of them jumped higher occasionally. They bounced for a bit before Lucas fell over.

"Gah, I'm already out of breath!" He exclaimed. "I'm so put of shape!"

"But don't you go to PE?" Ninten asked.

"Yeah, but all we do is play basketball, you know how it is." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Ninten chuckled. "So, what's next on our agenda?"

~LATER~

The two did many things that Lucas had written on the list, such as play with Mick, play Wii Party U (or as Ninten calls it, U Party Mii), eat food, play more U Party Mii, and currently, go swimming. "It's cold! Holy frick!" Ninten exclaimed as he jumped into the water, instantly getting out. "Oh my Giygas, that's cold."

"Really?" Lucas asked as he took small steps in. "Yep. It's cold!" Both boys stood out of the water for a second, before Ninten had a grand idea.

"I'll be back!" Ninten beamed as he raced for the shed. In a matter of seconds, Ninten returned with two large floaties; they were the bed floaties...with...cupholders? Never mind that, Ninten set both of them in the water before getting onto his. "Return of Ninten, the Floaty Overlord!"

"What's that about?" Lucas questioned, attempting to get on his own floaty.

"When I went swimming with Ness, I showed him this game I play with my family that we call Wind Waker!" Ninten explained. "And you have to make the other person fall off their ship, so it's more of a battleship but whatever. I was the overlord because Ness couldn't knock me off!"

"Bet you I can though!" Lucas challenged.

"Lucas, dude, you can't even get on the darn thing!" Ninten pointed out bluntly. "Seriously..."

"I'm on it now!" Lucas growled, yet the second he left shallow water...the floaty seemed to flip over all on itself. "What the frick?"

"That happens." Ninten shrugs. "Now get on! I'll show you who the overlord is!" Lucas rolled his eyes and got onto his floaty successfully before they started the game.

After several rounds, it was evident that Ninten was indeed the overlord. Out of nine rounds, Lucas lost every single one of them. Even without the floaty, he was unable to get Nonten off. "I have an idea. Let's play another game!" Ninten smiled. He grabbed one of the fake ducks that go for display in the pool and set it on his floaty. "I'm Captain Ninten with my trusty bird NinParrot!"

"And I am Captain Lucas with my truth bird, Quakers." Lucas stated, getting onto his floaty. Both boys set a pool noodle into the cup holders of the floaties.

"Flags!" They shouted.

They played the game in a weird way, each of them having their own 'land'. The trampoline belonged to Ninten while the gazebo belonged to Lucas. They traded rocks (used as goods) and had a taxi service in the water. To say the least, it was creative and stupid at the same time. "I have an idea!" Ninten spoke up, going over and throwing the hose at Lucas. "Take this to the Ninworld!" Lucas did as he was told as Ninten went to turn on said hose. They wet the trampoline until no part was left dry and started to jump on it, increasing their height greatly.

"Ooh, check this out!" Lucas stated as he grabbed the hose and started to spray Ninten.

"Ack!" Ninten exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

"And the ground you shall stay!" Lucas laughed, continuing to spray. Ninten rolled around for a bit before getting behind Lucas and grabbing another part of the hose, dragging it out of the blond's grip and into his own, where he sprayed his friend.

"Haha! Fall to your knees, peasent!" Ninten smirked. Lucas gave small shrieks every now and then and if he tried to stand, Ninten would jump which made Lucas fall back over. "I am king!" Lucas growled lowly before grasping Ninten's arm and dragging him down. "Crap!"

"Mine!" Lucas beamed as he tried to take the hose from Ninten. The fight was...idiotic yet epic. Both boys fighting as if they were in Mortal Kombat...or Super Smash Brothers. Yeah, that makes more sense than Mortal Kombat...definetely.

Eventually both boys decided to take turns until Lucas' phone went off. "Yes?" Lucas said as he answered, giving a nod with a few 'okay's before hanging up with a groan. "Ugh...they're coming to get me already."

"That sucks." Ninten pouted. They put up the hose and went inside to get changed. Once changed, they sat on the floor until the doorbell rang. "Next PK Party?"

"Yeah!" Lucas beamed before leaving. "See ya at school, Nin!"

"Bye Lucas!" Ninten waved.

Bottom line: Lucas and Ninten: Best Partners Ever. True statement. Screw Ness, he's out of the equation...no he isn't. Ness can't be replaced by Lucas. Lucas...has a name with two syllables!


	6. When They're at a Christmas Play

**Inu: Okay, back to Ness and Ninten! Lucas got his spotlight, and he's getting another one in an upcoming chapter! Plus, the Octoforce chapter is coming!**

**~START~**

"Please Nin?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's boring."

"There's food."

"..."

"And Oreos."

"..."

"And Oreo cake pops."

"Okay fine!" Ninten sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "Ness, I can't believe you're making me go to a Christmas play!"

"Well, you're going to entertain me!" Ness reminded. "I don't want to go as much as you don't, but only you can come with me!"

"Why don't you ask Paula to go?" Ninten asked.

"Because. She's religious and she might get offended." Ness pointed out.

"Okay, dude. Ana is more religious, and she is into that kind of stuff!" Ninten exclaimed. "Okay, how about Travis? The twins?"

"Travis has better things to do, Claus would punch me, and Lucas is...Lucas." Ness shrugged. "Nin, come on."

"I already agreed!" Ninten shouted.

"It's for Tracy, I seriously would rather chill at your house." Ness informed.

"Ugh...whatever." Ninten rolled his eyes. "Look, if it's for Tracy then it's for little kids. The last thing I did with little kids, I was trying to figure out who the frickin' letter was from!"

"What...?" Ness asked.

"Mimmie and Minnie watch Blue's Clues..." Ninten shook his head. "You're one strange creature Ness."

~LATER~

"This is retarded." Ninten mumbled.

"C'mon! Let's get food~!" Ness chimed, taking Ninten's wrist and dragging him to the food. He grabbed a plate for himself and one for Ninten, trying to give it to him. "Here."

"No. I ate Oreos at home." Ninten refused.

"Take it."

"No."

"Just take it!"

"Why!?"

"Because you like cheese!"

"...since when?"

"Since I said you did! Now take it!" Ness took Ninten's hands and put the plate in them before dragging him more. The baseball loving psychic got some cheese for himself and then put some on Ninten's plate. Along with that, Ness got a few other things and put some things on Ninten's plate. "Now eat."

Ninten sighed and took small bites of the cheese, not seeming very amused. "I'm not hungry." He took the plate to the trash and threw it away while Ness finished all his plate and threw it away. Ness went over to another table and got some nachos, taking a bite of one and offering another chip to Ninten, to which he refused.

"Ya know, I don't really want this..." Ness muttered, throwing it away.

"We are just wasting all da foods today!" Ninten laughed.

~LATER~

"Fudge!" The actor shouted as the narrator started to ramble on.

"That's not the F word..." Ninten whispered. "The F word is—"

"Don't say it Ninten." Ness advised.

"I was gonna say fertilizer but okay, whatever floats your Oreo!" Ninten smiled.

"Okay, one: what is with fertilizer? And two, what's with Oreo? Isn't it pineapple?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, but Oreo seems more prominent to the situation since I was promised Oreos." Ninten shrugged. "And have you never said fertilizer? Like...holy fertilizer, Ness is retarded!"

"Shut up, Ninten." Ness growled, Ninten giving a quiet chuckle and rolling his eyes. They watched the play in silence, learning how this play was far from appropriate for children, especially with the language.

After the show hit it's midway point, there was a break in between. This meant more food. "Look Nin! The Oreo cake pops!" Ness beamed and ran up to them, he grabbed one for himself and one for Ninten as the Oreo lover got cookies. They both went and sat down in a corner on the floor. "So Ninten, opinions?"

"That...is a terrible play." Ninten stated bluntly. "If I weren't thirteen, I'd be scarred." Ness only laughed to his response.

"Man, you have creative opinions still!" Ness chuckled. He took a bite of the cake pop and sat there for a few moments, registering the taste. "This...tastes like...I don't even know."

"They taste like candles." Ninten pointed out, swallowing a bit more. "Like the scented cupcake ones?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Ness agreed and finished his cake pop. He took the stick of it and stuck it in the cookie. "Check it! Cookie pop!"

"Disgrace! You should go to dessert jail!" Ninten exclaimed. "Cookies are pure creatures that shouldn't be harmed, unlike the crime you committed Ness!"

"Okay, if any of us were to get arrested, it'd be you." Ness corrected.

"No way! I'm not committing cookie crimes!" Ninten shouted. "You're the one who must get the death penalty!"

"You're getting the death penalty!" Ness growled.

"I'm immortal." Ninten crossed his arms. "I won't die."

"Who says you're immortal?" Ness asked.

"Everyone. Geez, ever since we went to different schools, you seriously are missing out on important info." Ninten shrugged. "They all also think I'm the nicest person in the world~!" Ness started to choke on his cookie to that statement.

"Excuse me? You, being nice? That's not right!" Ness exclaimed. "You aren't nice, you're a jerk."

"You just haven't seen me nice." Ninten smirked. "Though I am."

"Yeah, sure." Ness rolled his eyes.

The second half of the play was starting, meaning the two boys had to go back into the auditorium. They sat there, watching intently, even with Ninten making smart comments and pointing out pointless things. It was extremely boring and by the end of it, Ninten was complaining about the loose ends and how the ending was stupid. "Hey Ninten, what's the point of the duck at the end?" Ness asked teasingly.

"Nothing! There's no frickin' point of them going to a restaurant for the Christmas dinner just because the turkey was screwed up!" Ninten growled. "Like, get over it people!"

"Well, now it's over at least." Ness shrugged.

"Good, can I go home now?" Ninten questioned.

"You have to entertain me though!" Ness pouted.

"No. Screw it, I'm out. Adiosos!" Ninten shouted, using his normal farewell. With that, Ness was left there in solitude after Ninten teleported out.

"I guess it was kinda lame..." Ness mumbled, leaving the building and going home.

**~END~**

**Inu: Ninten is a bit more agitated in this chapter because he seriously didn't want to go, but Ness forced him Because Ness tries to get Ninten to do everything with him!**


	7. The Best Partners Ever, Part I

"Ness! Hurry up! We're frickin' traveling!" Ninten exclaimed as he grabbed Ness' wrist, starting to drag him along.

"Hey! Hold up! I'm frickin' going!" Ness snapped.

"Having problems~?" Claus smirked, walking up to them.

"Hi guys!" Lucas smiled, standing next to Claus.

"What do you guys want? We're busy!" Ninten groaned. Claus, once again, rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Nin, we're bored." He replied. "Besides, me and Lucas are the REAL best partners ever."

"Silence yourself, you cinnamon roll!" Ninten griped. "That's our title."

"We're fighting over a title?" Ness asked quietly.

"Apparently." Lucas shrugged, watching as Ninten and Claus glared at each other.

"Me and Ness have been friends longer!"

"Me and Lucas are twin brothers!"

"Me and Ness look more like twin brothers than you two! Besides, brothers can't be friends! That's not how it works!"

"Is it not?"

"No! Brothers get along but can't be best friends! You need to let Lucas socialize!"

"You need to let Ness walk on his own!"

"You need to stop stealing Lucas' omelets!"

"..."

"No clever comeback, Clausy?"

"Sorry Ninty, I was thinking about how you always insult Ness!"

"We should get popcorn." Ness suggested.

"I agree!" Lucas nodded. "Want me to get some candy too?" Ness nodded and the two went over to get various foods. Once they returned, Ninten and Claus were still arguing. Eventually, Ninten rolled his eyes and went over to Ness, starting to drag him off.

"C'mon, Ness! We're gonna go do things that only the best partners ever can do!" Ninten stated.

"Please don't tell me we're doing trust exercises..." Ness mumbled pleadingly.

"Psh, no! I don't trust you!" Ninten laughed. "We are gonna go walk to the park!"

"That park?" Ness questioned, referring to the one behind Ninten's house. "With the hills and the stage and the pond?"

"Yes." Ninten smiled brightly.

"Okay! Let's go!" Ness beamed.

"Wha—? I wanna go!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Too bad." Ness and Ninten laughed. "Spend time with your partner. If you two are the best ever, then you'll find entertainment together!"

"Ugh.." Lucas groaned, crossing his arms. "No fair."

"Ninten is too arrogant." Claus shook his head. "C'mon Lucas, let's go play video games at home."

"But...but they're going to the stage!" Lucas exclaimed. "Why can't we do cool things like that?"

"Because best partners ever don't need to look like total idiots."

"Good point..."

"Now let's go!"

~WITH NESS AND NINTEN~

"We're traveling on our way to the stage cuz we're the best partners ever~!" The two beamed as they walked,

"Poor Lucas though." Ness mumbled. "He's stuck with Claus."

"Yeah, but he'll survive." Ninten shrugged. "I mean, c'mon, he's the one who decided to get attached to his twin! Oh, and we're even better partners because our names start with the same letter!"

"N and N!" Ness smiled brightly. "Only the best partners ever have names that start with the same letter! Ness and Nin!"

"Hey, do you remember when I was ten and everyone teased me cuz my name has ten in it?" Ninten chuckled. "They were all imbeciles! I am the ultimate, with Ness as the second ultimate!"

"Eh...good enough." Ness muttered, giving a laugh. Ninten was always full of himself, though he always put Ness as directly under him in the ultimate list of ultimate people. Occasionally, Ness would get the title of supreme, but never ultimate. The Ninten Ranking System went from gay, okay, flawless, supreme, and ultimate.

"Let's continue on!"

"Aye-aye!"

~WITH LUCAS AND CLAUS~

"Crap! No, not fair!" Lucas exclaimed as he lost.

"Dude, you've beat me like twelve times." Claus reminded,

"So!? You've beat me...nine times!" Lucas groaned. "Not fair!"

"There's nothing—"

"Quiet! Can we go buy brownies?"

"Okay!" Claus beamed as they both got up and left their house, walking to the store. "We have the same favorite foods, therefore we're the best partners ever."

"And neither of us are abusive to each other!" Lucas added. "We get along so well~!"

"Yep! Oh, and should we get anything else while we're getting brownies?" Claus asked.

"Hm...how 'bout more brownies!?" Lucas suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Claus smiled.

"I know it is~!" Lucas chimed. The two went into the store, glancing at the bakery section, going to get several boxes of brownies. Along with that, they decided to get some drinks and such before going to pay. There was rarely much problems between the two, with their similar tastes and interests.

~END~

who are the true best partners ever!?


	8. Ness is Weird

~WE INTERRUPT YOUR USUAL BEST PARTNERS EVER FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, BROUGHT TO YOU BY NESS~

"So, we must have a meeting!" Ness exclaimed, gathering the main characters he knew of. "Guys. This is important."

"What's going on exactly?" Claus asked, seeming uninterested.

"For one, Lucas is in Smash again." Ness smiled. "So he's my official buddy again!"

"But my game isn't official yet!" Lucas mumbled, giving a small pout. "How can I be in Smash and not get a super awesome, mega, 3D remake that has unneeded features that everyone loves like a Mr. Saturn Amiibo and Mr. Saturn farm and stuff!"

"Because!" Ness growled. "Stop complaining! You're at least somewhere!"

"But I live in Nowhere..."

"Good point..."

"So what else is new exactly?" Ninten questioned, giving a small yawn. "Cuz this is boring."

"So I was chilling with my Nintendo friends, ya know, me and Pit and Ice Climbers and Toon Link and Villager and—"

"We get it!" The other three shouted.

"And I heard, MOTHER is going to be on Virtual Console." Ness stated bluntly. "As EarthBound Beginnings."

"Doesn't that screw you over?" Claus asked. "Ya know, since Nin is official now and your sales are going to die."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Ness scoffed.

"Dude, everyone wants MOTHER. No one cares about EarthBound anymore." Claus pointed out.

"No PK Love for Nessy anymore!" Lucas chimed. "Ninten is the new star of the MOTHER series, er, EarthBound series...?"

"Cuz I'm the best." Ninten smirked. "The original! Ness just stole everything I had."

"Really? Like what?" Ness crossed his arms, not believing his friend.

"Basically my plot line, my clothing style, sims of my music, my Magicant that was made by Queen Mary, who is my relative, my Giegue which you called Giygas, my relative's PSI research wasted to give PSI to you, my secondary cast of a blond haired love interest that wears pink, a total need, and some cool dude, my—"

"Okqy, okqy, I get it!" Ness mumbled. "But I have better graphics..."

"My signature love for baseball." Ninten concluded, making Ness flinch. "Yeah, loser! I've loved it longer!"

"On the bright side, Ninten is pretty popular and maybe more so than Ness." Lucas smiled. "And MOTHER is way harder than EarthBound."

"Plus my family has relevance to the plot." Ninten shrugged. "Unlike Ness'."

"I get it!" Ness pouted. "You're so arrogant!"

"I'm just better." Ninten rolled his eyes. "But whatever the name EarthBound Beginnings? No. Why couldn't they use like...EarthBound Origins or just MOTHER!?"

"Or EarthBound Zero!" Lucas beamed. "Cuz then MOTHER 3 will be like...EarthBound: The Sequel or EarthBound Aftermath or something."

"I'd rather be EarthBound Two." Claus sighed. "Or something better, since we have the best plot."

"Yay, depressing yet super awesome plots!" Lucas shouted. "But seriously, anyone up for that super mega awesome ultimate 3D remake!?"

"I'd play it." Ninten nodded, giving a smile.

"I'd just get the Me, saturn Amiibo." Ness shrugged.

"Now we just need Masked Man for Smash cuz he'd be cooler than Claus!" Lucas pointed out.

"Me and Masked Man are the same person." Claus reminded.

"Still." Lucas pouted. "Just imagine, a swordsman and a psychic fighter! Masked Man for Smash! Yay!"

~WE WILL RETURN TO YOUR REGULARLY RANDOM BEST PARTNERS EVER SHORTLY~


End file.
